


Good Mornings With You

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [73]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sakura isn't always fond of waking up but Kakashi loves her at all hours of the day.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	Good Mornings With You

Half asleep, still groggy with exhaustion from a long shift the night before, Sakura stumbled in to the kitchen with only one eye open. The other remained closed in either a doomed attempt to catch a few more minutes of slumber or a really terrible impression of her own husband. Kakashi couldn’t decide which. Whatever the case, it was still amusing to watch her make an unsteady path towards the toaster and then stand completely still for several minutes, eventually lifting one finger to poke at the buttons with a vaguely hopeful look on her face.

“If it’s coffee you’re looking for,” he piped up at last, “then I believe you would find more luck with the pot exactly seven inches to your left.”

“Coffee?” Sakura mumbled. A few weak sniffs brought her attention to the left where, as promised, there waited a full pot of glorious bean juice just waiting to give her system a boost of caffeinated personality.

It was possible that she’d come to rely a bit too heavily on the stuff lately.

A dark and very amused gaze followed her every move as she fumbled a cup down from the cupboard, spooned out a frankly worrying amount of sugar for someone that worked in healthcare, then poured coffee in until it was nearly flowing back out on to the counter. Sakura breathed deeply while she stirred like it might get the energy in to her system just that little bit faster. Then she ducked her head for a first sip and groaned her thanks to whatever deity might be listening.

“Maa, I don’t know how I feel about you making those noises for anything other than me,” Kakashi said.

“Obviously I love coffee more,” she grunted, the kind of teasing she only ever engaged in when she was so rest-deprived that she began to lose her brain to mouth filter.

“So cruel,” her husband told her. He was already laughing though so she didn’t exactly take his pain very seriously.

When she sat down at the table, however, he used her sleepy distraction to reach over and snatch one side of her mug then pull the blessed drink right out from underneath her nose. Sakura gaped at the man as he held her gaze and very deliberately licked up the length of the handle.

“I licked it so it’s mine now.”

“Give. It. Back.”

“How dare you, this is clearly my coffee. Get your own!”

“Kakashi!”

His only response was to laugh and pick up the mug as though intending to drink her precious life liquid. Watching him, something animalistic snapped in Sakura’s brain. In the blink of an eye she found herself on her feet with one of her husband’s hands between both of her own, poised to snap every finger at once in several places. They both knew she could do it even without the use of her enhanced chakra strength.

“Give me. The coffee. Now.”

“Right!” Not nearly as shaken as he should have been, Kakashi was still quite snappy in setting his other hand down so she could take back what was hers.

Sakura flopped back in to her chair as soon as the spoils of war were back on her side of the table, happy and calm once again and grateful for the chance to take a nice long draught of dark roasted goodness. Another quiet groaned escaped. When she could be bothered to open her eyes Kakashi was watching with a smitten grin on her face.

“You are my favorite morning person,” he said.

“Do you realize I could have rendered that entire limb useless?”

“Uh-huh.” Leaning forward, he cupped his chin on both hands and fluttered his lashes at her. “I like that about you.”

With a huff and another sip Sakura looked away again. If she paid attention she had just enough wherewithal to hide her own smile from the idiot across the table so he wouldn’t see that she had already forgiven him. She wouldn’t want to encourage such behavior, after all.


End file.
